Goddess of the Sun
Type: Ninjutsu Subtype: Katon Rank: 10 Complex: A-Class * Learn DC: 25 Learn Success: 6 Perform DC: 27 Perform Rank: 13 * Time: 1 attack action Range: Close (10 ft. + 5 ft./2 levels) Area: Duration: Concentration (up to 1 round/level) plus 1 round/level (see text) * Description: This legendary technique draws filters the innate powerful fire energy in the wielder of the mangekyou sharingan and brings it forth in a burst of black flames. The user can target up to 1 creature or unattended object per round with this technique, with which he must have line of sight. Each burst of flame deals 2d6 points of fire damage, which can be halved with a successful Reflex save. On a failed save, the target also catches on fire for 1 round/level or the number of damage die dealt by a burst of amaterasu (whichever is lower). The DC to put out Amaterasu-level flames for 1 round is a Reflex save (DC 25). It cannot be doused by normal water unless it was created or manipulated by a creature with at least 18 ranks in the Ninjutsu skill for 1 minute (by means of a Suiton technique), but it can be sealed by the Fuuka Houin technique. If a burst of flame was fired near a surface, a 5-ft. square of the surface will catch on fire, dealing half the damage of the original burst of flame to every creature and object that comes in contact with it. The fire will not spread and will burn until everything within is consumed. After using this technique, the user gains 1 point of mangekyou sharingan blindness. See Mangekyou Sharingan for details on blindness. Every 2 rounds after the first the user concentrates on this technique, the user gains 1 point of mangekyou sharingan blindness. The user does not need to maintain the Mangekyou Sharingan active to concentrate on this technique. The user adds his sharingan eye bonus to Concentration checks made if disturbed while concentrating on Amaterasu. No single creature can be targeted with more than 3 bursts of amaterasu per use of the technique. Each consequent burst of amaterasu refreshes the duration for which the target will be caught on fire. This technique can only be learned if selected by the user when taking the Mangekyou Sharingan feat. The character gains a +4 bonus to checks to overcome chakra resistance. * Empower: The user may spend an additional 1 point of chakra to increase the damage dealt by oneburst of flame by 1d6, up to a maximum of 1d6 per level or 15d6. This process must berepeated for each burst of amaterasu.The user may spend an additional point of Chakra per burst to increase the save DC by 1(maximum +3 for 3 chakra). This increment does not apply to the DC to put out the fireleft by Amaterasu. * Mastery: Every step of mastery in this technique allows the user to ignore 3 points of fire resistanceof any target caught in his Amaterasu. Fire immunity is not affected. Category:A-Class Category:Fire